Pumping systems incorporating fluidic devices are attractive for pumping hazardous liquids as the fluidic devices do not include moving parts which could require repair or replacement with consequent risk to maintenance personnel. One known pumping system incorporates a fluidic device known as a reverse flow diverter RFD. An RFD comprises two opposed nozzles separated by a gap which opens into or communicates with the liquid which is to be pumped and examples of RFD's and their manner of operation are given in British patent specification No 1480484.
The present invention seeks to provide pumping systems incorporating fluidic devices and having improved means of control.